monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Demon/@comment-71.59.226.247-20150829221311/@comment-26419174-20150917214526
@party: The biggest issue with your argument is that it is based on crapton of assumptions with little evidence available to support either the possibility or the impossibility of said assumptions. 1. the assumption that such a barrier(capable of holding back both DE and mamono themselves) is even possible. 2. That the order has the time to invent such a barrier. You mentioned a millennia the order supposedly had. Well, the Q&A actually talks about "hundreds of yeas", which is a bit less, but that is splitting hairs. What is important, is that considering that previously human civilization went from nearly destroyed to thriving after a Dl got killed and a new one came into power, it could be safely assumed that they had more time than that and they got attacked much less at that time, yet they still could not create such a spell. Pharaohs are particularly interesting in that regard, as they even had divine power, yet they still failed. 3. That the order has the means to implement such a spell. We don't have any in deep look into the world's magic but the requirement for such a spell would be enormous, after all, if they are to cover only the territory they control it still means a large part of a continent. . We don't know the number of the spellcasters the order has nor their capacities. However, the fact that they recruited Mimiru as a child seems to be an indication that they don't have that many and the fact that Mimiru got her ass kicked by an unnamed baphomet does not bode well for their skill and power. Add to that the fact that wizards are prime husband material and are thus under more threat then the average Joe and the chances of this assumption ending up correct go even lower. 4. That they find a way to prevent monster activity inside the barrier. This comes in two flavors: that they can get rid of monsters in order territory proper and that they can find a way to handle DR(and monster friendly realms) on the former order territory. The reason for the former is obvious: any mamono can potentially cause a DR transformation. the latter boils down to the fact that some of DR (namely lescatie) are within order territory and as such trying to raise the barrier with them inside beats the very purpose of said barrier where as working around them even if possible would mean larger perimeter for the barrier and therefore more strain on the casters(assumption №3) 5. That the barrier will be capable of withstanding the growing level of DE. This one is a long term concern. Assuming the barrier got raised and the order stopped any operations outside. the world will eventually become a DR. that would lead to the amount of DE interacting with the barrier and reducing it's power through such a variation of mana erosion steadily growing, which would steadily put more and more pressure on whoever is maintaining the shield. 6. That DL will allow the order to do so. Keep in mind her goal according to MGE1 " is to change all men into incubi, and change all women into monsters, thus bringing about the “unification of humans and monsters into one race.”" Emphasis mine. As you can see such a shield goes directly against stated goal. 7.That other monsters let them. Radical faction will oppose such a development for obvious reasons. Other non-radica l monsters may also join in. why? because the barrier will make a huge number of potential husbands no longer available and may in fact lead to monsters being unable to find a husband at all, because suddenly nearest free guy is in zipangu and one of the locals has already got an eye on him. This will get even worse after awile ,since incubisation/ monsterisation will reduce the human male birth numbers significantly thus further reducing the number of potential husbands. so to sum up, yes there is a possibility that the order may create a barrier spell and preserve themselves behind it. It's just that it seems so unlikely from the available data that were I in their position I would have probably went with the plan that a least had worked before. Actually, how do we know they don't try and fail to create the spell in question? we know nothing about the order plans and operations after all. All that said however you have actually missed the crucial part there, Party. The clam that the world as a work of fiction is lacking, because of the lack of options and meaningful conflict. Orderites casting "VAULT", makes it only worse. @ Davinel. They may launch raids, they may not. We don't know that. What we do know is that monsters definitely attack them.